


One and only you

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: KiHo for the win [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bartender!KiHyun, Hyungwon is a pain in the ass, I really love this ship so much it hurts :(, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Wonho is a softie, kiho monthly, officer!hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: That night everything would change.





	One and only you

**Author's Note:**

> Story fulfilling the May request for KiHo monthly: Soulmates.  
> I'm not good in writing this kind of aus but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless~  
> Please, forgive any mistake I could've done since I'm really sleepy right now T____T
> 
> Title by the GOT7 ft. Hyorin's song, 'One and only you'

It was Friday in the afternoon, the last day of the week and Hoseok didn't want anything more than finish his work and come back home.  
Nervous, he typed almost smashing the keyboard in his hurry to get all done as soon as possible. His phone kept ringing besides his computer but he couldn't care less. If it was really urgent, they'd call again.  
—C'mon, Hoseok, five more minutes and you could go!  
He could even imagine his bathtub full of warm water and scented candles and bubbles everywhere. It's nice to take care of yourself from time to time and Hoseok always made sure to have a proper bath every once in a while.  
With a satisfied sigh, he typed the last point, saved his work and turned off the pc, at the same time he finally took his phone to check it.  
—A ton of messages of HyungWon and a bit more of missed calls. Maybe it was urgent after all.  
While putting his jacket on, the man dialed the number of his best friend, hoping it wasn't too late to have a quick ride to his favorite restaurant for a take-out of ramen.  
—I thought you were dead —a monotone voice answered after many rings.  
—Hello to you too. How is hell going?  
—Fine. I can imagine you're on your way to here.  
—Nope. My car is waiting for me to go home.  
—Don't tell me you forgot about our date.  
A date? What HyungWon was talking about?  
—Enlighten me. I don't remember having an appointment with you.  
—And here I am, finishing with my shower and ready to choose my clothes. Don't you dare to leave me hanging, Lee Hoseok. You promised me we'll be going to this new bar like a century ago. If you're not on your way to my place be sure I'll delete your number and your name out of my friend's list. Adios.  
Hoseok took a time to breath, calm down and exit the elevator when its doors opened in the parking lot.  
Damn HyungWon and his plans. Instead of his dream shower, he had like an hour to go his place, clean himself enough to change clothes and head out to HyungWon's apartment. He guessed he should have remembered but work had been really hard the last days so mind him if his memory was failing miserably.

Not having found his soulmate already was something that made Hoseok's heart hurt, nights like these even more, because he still depended of his friends to keep him company. It made him look like a damn child, instead of an adult, 24 years old —turned today—, fully capable of entertaining himself.  
That was the reason they were heading out that night. HyungWon, as the fucking he always was, was bored of listening Hoseok complaints about his lack of soulmate mark/signal/whatever that could show him who was the love of his life, so he decided to take action. Of course, his friend already had found his soulmate and was pleasantly living with Hyunwoo, a great man with a nice personality and the owner of the mentioned bar. Why HyungWon hadn't visited the place yet was a mistery for Hoseok, but maybe he underestimated their friendship, so didn't plan to ask.  
Giving his hair a last touch, Hoseok grabbed again his car keys and, being sure of locking the front door, got out of his house running to his car before his phone started ringing again.

HyungWon stopped in his tracks after opening the door to Hoseok to enter, giving him a once over.  
—And you didn't want to come? You sure feel lonely.  
—Could you please stop and get ready? I want to get there as soon as possible so I can come back to my place to have some rest. Just like how I wanted.  
That Hoseok were dressed all in black (leather jacket included) didn't mean he had more patience than before. Sure HyungWon had just realized it, because he only sighed while finishing his make-up session and put a coat over his shoulders.  
—Okay, Hoseok-hyung. Let's go.  
Of course, HyungWon couldn't stay a second without being a asshole.

The ride in his car —HyungWon said he was coming back home with his boyfriend— was silent and, for a change, Hoseok felt as if this night would be full of surprises, good or bad he couldn't know.  
—Let's have fun tonight, Hoseok —the younger said once the car was parked outside the place.  
It was barely 8:30 PM but the queue was long.  
—I didn't know this bar was so popular. Do you think we'll be able to enter before midnight? HyungWon-  
But his friend was already walking past every person in the queue, directly talking with the guard at the entry.  
—What are you doing?  
—Yes, I've received an order from our boss. Please, come in.  
And Hoseok only could see in shock as his friend continue walking without giving a second glance.  
—What do you think are you doing? Come on!  
Recovering his senses, Hoseok hurried his steps to enter besides his friend.  
—I'm sorry.  
—What's going on with you? Are you that tired?  
—Not sure.  
After that, he followed HyungWon around, since didn't plan on being all by himself, at least not yet, when suddenly his mind was empty, the only thing he could see was a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had saw in his entire existence, as everything else disappeared.  
—Hey, there. Hyung, are you okay? Hoseok-hyung —his friend called his name after seeing Hoseok stop in the middle of the dance floor.  
The older kept blinking, trying to get rid of those thoughts, failing completely.  
—Ye-yeah. I think I am... okay.  
But he wasn't. After that vision came a nose, lips, hair and hands of a guy he had never seen before.  
What the heck was happening?  
—Come on, move or someone is going to push you out of here.  
Hoseok blinked again until he regained his composure.  
—Okay.  
—Maybe we should get our drinks first.  
Maybe.  
Or maybe his mind was playing with him because Hoseok could only walk a few steps before he heard a voice telling him something that sounded like a name: _Yoo KiHyun_.  
—Lee Hoseok?  
He looked around to see if his friend had called him, even though he knew that wasn't HyungWon's voice. But he was already talking with one of the barmans so another person should have recognized him.  
Hoseok glanced around to see if anyone wanted to talk with him but none was looking in his direction so maybe he had just misheard.  
It was after he had a glass of whiskey in his hands that everything made sense.  
His soulmate. His soulmate was there and that's why the signals were so clear. But how he could find him? The bar was packed, it would take him the entire night, what would be worth it, though.

Or maybe not.  
As he downed his whiskey, he looked around without really focusing in anyone, until a flash of red hair made Hoseok turn his head so quickly his neck hurts.  
The thing was... one of the barmans was mixing a cocktail, his eyes completely focused in the task at hand.  
The guy was only meters away from Hoseok, but even from that distance his heart started to race. He was dressed in a silky white dress shirt that had the two first buttons undone, giving a perfect tease of how his pale skin looked under his clothes.  
But if his neck was some sort of a enticing piece of art, his face was made by God himself because those pouty lips pressed firm in concentration couldn't have been made by humans. His nose was little but perfect for the round face that came in full display when the young man lifted his head to look at the person who had asked for a cocktail.  
Suddenly, everything in Hoseok's life made sense. Why he was a common officer that wanted nothing more than being a professional composer, the way he always thought about his other half while writing songs after songs, how his heart raced at the mere thought of someone with red hair. The guy that now was mixing another beverage deserved every single song Hoseok had written because, as his mind and heart stopped racing, the puzzle of facial and body parts finally was complete: his soulmate was in front of him. The world could desappear right there and then, and Hoseok only could focus in how the boy's expression changed as the older came onto his vision.  
He didn't need to read his name tag to know how he should call him:  
—KiHyun.  
And maybe it was all in his head, but Hoseok couldn't care less as the time seemed to stop when the other man said his name in a whisper:  
—Hoseok.  
Their eyes met for a brief moment and even if they were in an odd place, Hoseok knew he would go to that bar a thousand times just to repeat this fateful scene all over again.


End file.
